


Test Story for D:BH 2# (Connor and Reader) ft. North and Markus

by orphan_account



Series: Connor and Reader Friendships [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aggression, Alternate Universe, Boredom, Destruction, Detroit, Developing Friendships, Don't Like Don't Read, Eye Trauma, Frenemies, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Blood, Oh My God, Possessive Behavior, Some Humor, Swearing, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Let's test!





	Test Story for D:BH 2# (Connor and Reader) ft. North and Markus

You been sitting at the table with Connor, Markus, and North. The amber blonde likes to destroy something, and she looks angry to you, crossing her arms. You actually wanted to flip her off, but you really can't, because Markus and Connor don't want you to. North then turned to Connor and asked, "Who's your "friend?", huh, Connor?" giving it a shrug. He smiled and answered, "This is Riya. She's my friend, and a good....um-" You looked to Connor and added, "I'm just your friend." as you cupped your hands together. The young android detective wasn't really sure what to do now but to look at the ceiling. 

Markus looks a little bored when he tried to think of something else, but he has no idea what to do. So, he asked you and North, "Ladies, do you mind what you two to say?" and lower his voice, " Not many fighting or anything, just tell us your day. " 

You were curious about what the deviant leader asked about you and North, so you first spoke, "My day is perfectly -" You then got cut off by North. She literally just looked at you like crazy, and raised her voice a little, "What? THAT'S A DAMN LIE, YOU PIGTAIL BITCH!" 

 You were not expected that North  wants unwanted attention by just yelling at you randomly. It didn't make you feel bad for yourself, but feel stupid. You then raised one eyebrow at North and said, "Excuse me, but you're really started to cut your own balls off with your  _shitty_ talking to me, North. For once, I'll never mentioned you in my words, and your name really came from a "real" compass which has your name on it. " Connor puts a hand on your shoulder and  shake his head for no, and glanced at the amber blonde, "North, no. She doesn't want to do anything to you, so please stop your -" 

 "Fuck that! Why we're in a stupid building that I wanted to blow up?! I don't want no damn menus or anything of this fucking shit!" North stood up out of her chair, her hands placed in the table, yelling.

Markus tried to calm her down, but she's too angry to calm down for no reason at all. The deviant leader then called her name out, "NORTH!" as he tried to get her attention to sit down.  Finally, you got an idea to settle this down. You found a glass on the floor, grabbed it, and jabbed to North's right eye, which North slowly started to feel pain. North then screamed out and blue blood was pouring out from her eye socket. You then looked at the female who was screaming loudly, and didn't feel bad for her. 

Markus and Connor didn't know what to do, and they thought it was so fucking funny, so the both males was laughing out loud at North running around, screaming and crying. 

and that's random shit. :P bye.


End file.
